Finally
by tinkerbelloo
Summary: [COMPLETE] Hermione is so sick and tired of waiting for Ron to ask her out. See what she'll do...


Hermione Granger rolled her eyes as Seamus Finnigan casually leaned forward to give Lavender Brown a kiss before leaving to join the other Gryffindor guys in the Common Room.

'Isn't he such a sweetheart?' said Lavender dreamily.

Hermione just sighed, shaking her head. 'This is the library for heaven's sake.'

'Oh, always the spoiler. Hermione,' said Lavender, glancing up from her Teen Witch Magazine. 'Hang on. Is it because Mercury is in line with Jupiter and Pluto?'

Hermione sighed. Lavender is an avid fan of Divination class. 'Focus please. We have a Transfiguration project due in a _month_! You should cooperate and help me instead of just flipping through magazines. We should be - '

The word _month _made Lavender cringe. 'Well nobody asked you to look,' she said opening her textbook and turning it to page 675. 'You know - ' but when she glanced up, what she saw made her roll her eyes - again. She caught Hermione staring at Ron, who is sitting at a table adjacent to theirs, again. They have been doing this for the past hour now. It irritates her even more every time Hermione shyly smiles and then immediately looks away after Ron grins at her, or vice – versa.

'Urgh,' mocked Lavender, shaking her head. 'This is the library for heaven's sake.'

She blushed. 'I – was -'

'You know nothing's going to happen if you two just smile at each other – One has to make a move, you know.'

Her jaw dropped. 'What – move?' Hermione uncomfortably waved at Ron as he waved goodbye and left with Seamus.

'Don't play dumb with me. You know very well what I'm talking about.'

She just opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say.

'I think that's why you are like, like that.'

Hermione was slightly offended. 'What do you mean?'

'That's why you are so uptight. All you get is a smile here and a smile there from Ron - '

'I beg your pardon - ' she said with a slightly raised voice.

'- When we both know you want more,' she continued, ignoring Hermione's attempts to interrupt her and say something. She felt pleased with herself because Hermione actually stopped denying and started listening. 'Hermione. You know Ron very well, right? You know how thick boys could get. How thick Ron could get.'

'He could get very thick – Tell me about it,' referring to the incident in 4th year. 'Imagine what he said to me in 4th year? _Hermione, you are a girl_! I mean, how insensitive was that?!'

'He's so funny. Poor clueless Ron. But honestly, I really think he's starting to notice you,' she teased.

'Notice? Me?' She snorted. 'And I am failing all my classes.'

'Hermione, don't you notice the number of times he walks up to you but doesn't say anything?'

Of course she did notice. He does appear that he has something important to say but he always says, 'Never mind. I'll see you later, Hermione.'

'He always asks me about homework,' she said.

'OK. You still don't get me. You know, how you always have to help Ron with homework?'

'Sometimes, I even end up doing them. It's quicker. Of course I'm joking.'

'Anyway, this is no exception.'

'What? Are you trying to say that I should ask him out?!'

'Ms. Granger and Ms. Brown get out of the Library and come back when you can work quietly!' they heard Madame Pince say.

'Let's go,' said Lavender, 'let's continue while we are walking.'

'But – but – what if he declines?' she said desperately. 'I'm not sure if he fancies me?!'

'But you are tired of waiting,' said Lavender, raising her eyebrows. 'It's been what?'

'Two years,' she said before stopping herself.

'That long? And you didn't do anything?'

'Aren't boys supposed to ask girls out? I'm so confused. Sometimes he likes me. But we fight too much. And – he never said anything – I mean -'

'My, my, my, Hermione. We are in the 21st century. Girls and Boys are equal. We can do anything that they can. Are you honestly telling me that you are going to wait for Ron to actually ask you out? Ron is a hopeless case! He's the king of chickens. I mean, he's worse than Harry. And Harry is very bad - '

'I get the point – You know what, you are right. I am going to go to the Common Room and ask him out.'

'And that is the spirit.' But upon reaching the Portrait hole, Hermione started to turn around but Lavender made her go in. 'You are tired of waiting Hermione. Nothing will happen if you don't make a move. This is also a chance for you too know where its is exactly that you stand.'

The two of them went in and there he was playing Wizard's Chess against Seamus.

Hermione stepped forward and then looked at Lavender, her supporter.

'Go on,' she mouthed at her. 'Don't be scared. I'm here.' She gestured a thumbs up and them gave her an encouraging smile.

Hermione nodded and then smiled. As she started advancing towards the group of screaming Gryffindor boys

Hermione took a couple of deep breaths before saying, 'Ron?'

All the boys grinned.

'Hang on, Hermione,' said Ron, still not turning around to face her since he was very busy plotting his next move in Wizard's Chess. 'I'll just kick Seamus' arse then I'll be right with you.'

But she was tired of waiting. It's been two long years since she realised her feeling for him and it is bloody time for him to stop going around in circles. Not doing anything. She wants to know if they are more than friends or not. 'Ron, may I have a word with you?'

Ron looked at all his friends before standing up. 'OK then. Harry, cover for me.'

Harry sat down on his chair but none of them actually played. Seamus looked at Lavender who winked at her.

'Oh,' said Seamus, grinning.

'Do you mind?' said Ron, upon feeling all eyes on them.

'Uh, er,' she started before taking another deep breath.

'Hermione?' he said, leading her to a corner, far from his nosy dorm mates.

'Do you want to go to Hosmeade this Saturday?'

'With Harry?'

'No,' she said, nervously, 'just You and Me.'

'You?' he said, 'and Me?'

'As, in a date?'

'A date? With you? Just the two of us?'  

She was certain that Ron would say yes. But she was definitely wrong and there is no turning back. She said it already and the fact that he just stood there dumbfounded, saying nothing, horrified her. This was too embarrassing. Here she was in the Gryffindor Common Room. Asking him to go with him and he just declined her. Screw Lavender for putting her into this. For encouraging her. For … she turned her back and started to run away, tears about to fall from her eyes.

Ginny and Lavender shook their heads. 'This is wrong - '

But before Hermione could even go far enough to reach the stairs leading to the girl's dormitories, she felt someone grab her hand. 'Hermione?'

She looked down to her hand.

'I – I'd love too.'

'Really - '

And he cut her off as he placed his lips over hers, totally forgetting the fact that they were in the Common Room where all Gryffindors from Year 1 -7 hang out. After a few seconds, they let go of each other. Both blushing, they started to look at all the people looking at them with huge grins on their faces.

Ron finally gave a sigh of relief after he did what he has wanted to do for a very long time now.

And there's going to be a lot more kissing to come…

'I'm going out with Hermione this Saturday,' he said, shyly but happily.

Everybody in the Common Room laughed, especially Harry.

'Finally,' Harry said.

THE END

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N:

Please review!


End file.
